


История с привидением

by SleepSpindles



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles





	История с привидением

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ghost Story](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16767) by accol. 



“Почему бы тебе просто не медитировать, думая о том, какая горячая твоя цыпочка и именно так словить оргазм?”  
Это была просто одна из многочисленных телег Поука, но она настолько запала в мозг регулярно не высыпающегося Рэя, что он все продолжал и продолжал думать об этом, даже когда солнце село. Рэй поглядывал на алеющую линию заката на горизонте, размышляя о том, как он мог бы кончить, просто мысленно представляя, не используя руки, может, даже когда он за рулем. Возможно. Определенно да! Или нет?  
Где-то в районе 3:00 они наконец-то окопались возле разрушенной деревни. Это было довольно жутковато. Рэй всеми силами пытался не думать о бегущих по его коже мурашках, вместо этого представляя, как его обнимают руки Дженны Джэймисон [порно-звезда прим. пер]  
Рэй сосредоточился на потоке мыслей в голове. Он дрейфовал среди воображаемых картинок с огромными сиськами, но все это никак не сказывалось на его члене. Может, дело в этом гребаном “Риппед Фьюэл”, который высушил его яйца? Возможно, именно сейчас он должен задать себе главный вопрос о выборе жизненного пути. Кто вообще выберет вариант – поехать в долбаный Ирак, где нет никаких цыпочек на тысячу миль? Ну, только парни из трейлерного парка. Единственной перспективой для Рэя Персона получить девчонку дома были занятия по изучению Библии или танцы у шеста в стрип-клубе.  
Рэй вздохнул. Член все еще был мягким, глаза зажмурены, а рядом раздавался мурлыкающий храп Уолта.

* * *  
Ублюдок во всем белом пересекал их лагерь как раз посреди бессонной возни Рэя. Нет, правда, какой-то ублюдок был здесь, потому что, да, дружище, Рэй был морпехом и на него потратили тысячи долларов, чтобы натаскать на это – если ты видишь, как какой-то вражеский хрен шарится прямо посреди лагеря морпехов, не задумываясь, поджарь его.  
За исключением случая, когда этот вражеский лазутчик был блондином. Белая одежда, в которую он был одет, как-то странно вздымалась спереди. Точнее из-под одежды чувака что-то выпирало. Рэй почувствовал, что его глаза лезут на лоб, потому что… проклятье! Он вскинул винтовку на плечо, а член спрятал в штаны.  
\- Дружище, - позвал Рэй хрипло. Что-то подсказывало ему, что если Брэд услышит его вопли и проснется, он очень сильно взбесится. Но, вроде бы, чувак услышал. - Йо, чувак, что ты, блядь…  
Блондин, почти обнаженный (явно повстанец вражеской армии) скользил прямо к Рэю. Его одежда спереди натянулась еще сильнее, Рэй был, черт возьми, уверен в этом! Член чувака был почти до половины коленей. Вот дерьмо, сынок, поздравляю тебя с этим монструозным животным!  
Рэй пошевелился. Он ощущал, как в трусах пульсирует его собственный член. Рэй встряхнул головой, пытаясь как-то совладеть с этим. И вдруг… этот парень уже сидел на нем. Не просто возле его позиции, а прямо на нем! Он повалил Рэя на спину в пыль, прижимаясь к его груди обнаженным членом.  
Член Рэя взмыл вверх, как гребаный белый флаг, когда чувак, используя обе руки, начал дрочить себе прямо перед лицом Рэя.   
Рэй ни разу в жизни, никогда не представлял в своих фантазия другого парня, но это было… о’кей, вот сейчас что-то подобное как раз и происходило. Он решил как-то выбираться из-под этой слоновьей туши (краем сознания обещая себе больше не смотреть этих безумных японских порно-мультиков). Но вместо этого схватил себя за промежность, стискивая член через штаны. Рэй понял, что у него нет никакой возможности избежать этой гигантской чужой части тела, которая была нацелена прямо ему в рот. Все, что он мог видеть – светлые волосы вверху, но это затмевалось огромным членом, из которого прямо на его лицо капала смазка.   
Страшные мысли закрались в его голову.  
Ох, ты ж, блядь! Как давно он тренировал свои навыки глубоководного погружения? Потому что это…  
Если этот парень спустит на него все, что может, то Рэю придется либо глотать, либо тонуть. Рэй набрал побольше воздуха, одновременно потерев через штаны свой член рукой. Мистический чувак дрочил, стонал и прижимался голой задницей к куртке Рэя. Его яйца шлепались о грудь.  
Головка члена пропихнулась между губ Рэя, толкаясь глубже, затем наружу. Рэй почувствовал на языке новый соленый привкус чужой смазки и не смог удержаться, чтобы не облизать его. Должно быть, это было как раз то действие, которое от Рэя и ожидалось, потому что в следующее мгновение рот Рэя был широко, почти дискомфортно растянут вокруг огромного члена. Собственный член Рэя упирался ему в трусы, раздражая больше, чем обычно. Он уже очень хотел обхватить себя рукой, но его пальцы были словно приклеены к винтовке.  
Парень издал звук удовольствия. Рэй попытался подвигать языком. Он решил, что так парню будет еще лучше, даже если тот не был геем или еще кем. Рэй, наконец, оторвал одну руку от оружия и сграбастал парня за задницу, придвигая ближе. Рэй даже не подавился его членом. Ничего такого. Просто внутри был член, еще раз член и как можно больше члена. Он заполнял Рэя. Подготавливал его рот к галлонам спермы, которая сейчас выльется.   
На горизонте забрезжил сероватый рассвет, когда Рэй ощутил, как под его пальцами мышцы на заднице парня напрягаются, и ему в глотку льется теплый поток.  
А потом он просто… испарился.

* * *  
Рэй проснулся от того, что Уолт тряс его за плечо.   
\- Чувак, что, бля, с тобой? Плохой сон или что?  
Лоб Рэя тут же отозвался болью, когда он попытался осознать происходящее. Внутри его костюма химзащиты было мокро и все это текло вниз. Было серое мрачное утро. Рэй мысленно взмолился, чтобы Уолт ни о чем не догадался.  
\- Да это все засранец Поук. Понарассказал мне истории о привидениях, - отозвался хрипло Рэй. Его глотка была пересохшей. Член в штанах все еще пульсировал, выплескивая остатки спермы.  
Уолт хмыкнул.  
\- И это все? Не боись! Дьявольские Псы порвут всех и возьмут Вавилон только с помощью своих членов.  
\- Да, - Рэй поперхнулся воздухом, - да уж.


End file.
